


Fortune Teller

by TheSpideyRanger



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Prompt Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr Prompt, i gave myself cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpideyRanger/pseuds/TheSpideyRanger
Summary: Based on this prompt: “A Sexually confused Kimberly going to a fortune teller and she gets a glimpse of her future with Trini from their first date to their wedding all the way to them being parents.”“Will you help me see?Will you let me know?If I’m gonna be,Everything I want.”- Prayer-lude, Naomi Scott.





	

It wasn’t exactly something Kimberly had planned to do this fine Friday evening, but everyone else had made plans with each other and hadn’t thought to include the Pink Ranger in their respective endeavours. Billy and Jason were at the former’s house working on battle strategies for the Zords and new manoeuvres for the Megazord, while Trini and Zack had decided to have a video game marathon. Really, Kimberly is kinda glad she missed out on those  _ exciting _ plans, even if she is slightly bummed that Trini would rather spend her night playing games with Zack than hanging out with her, not that she really knows why that affects her so much, even if a part of her is screaming in the back of her mind that she knows exactly what this bothers her. It’s not really something she wants to address any time soon. This leads to how she found herself currently wandering around Angel Grove at just past 10pm without anything to do but explore the darker parts of town she wouldn’t have thought of going to, nevermind alone, before she became a badass, crime fighting superhero. She’s safer now than she’s ever been.

It takes ten more minutes before she stumbles upon something remotely interesting sitting at the far end of a deserted street, the neon “Open” sign drawing Kimberly closer until she can make out what it is: a Fortune Teller. Curiosity gets the better of her as she pushes the door open and walks into a single room illuminated by dozens of candles. A single table sits just to the far wall of the room with two chairs on either side, a crystal ball perched on a metallic, claw-like stand. On the other side of the room a long counter sits with various bottles, crystals, and candles and an overfull bookcase stands tall behind hit. However, there is no sign of life in the shop.

Just as Kimberly is about to leave she hears a rustle from behind the counter before an elderly woman pops up from behind it with an unsettling gleam in her eye.

“Ah,” the woman proclaims as she steps around the counter and closer to Kimberly, who subconsciously takes a step backwards. “Pink Ranger, I’ve been expecting you.” The woman reaches forward and takes a hold of Kimberly’s arm, ushering her to the table and chairs at the other side of the room. Kimberly, in her state of shock and confusion, allows herself to be guided with ease and sits with an astonished look on her face as the woman takes a seat across from her, laying her hands palm facing up on the table. Instinctively, Kimberly reaches forward without thinking and joins their hands.

“How- How did you know?” Kimberly stuttered, unsure what had given her away, only for the old woman to crack a small grin.

“Dear girl, I’m sure you’re aware by now of beings not from this Earth.” The woman begins to explain and Kimberly just kind of stares blankly, understanding what is being said but her brain wasn’t exactly registering it. “I’m sure you’re aware of all of your newfound abilities by now.” She continues and Kimberly nods, thinking to how she had become physically stronger, faster, and more agile to an above human level. “Well, my dear, some of my abilities include clairvoyance and prophecy.”

“But I thought you weren’t supposed to use your abilities for personal gain?” Kimberly questioned, looking around the shop in confusion. The fortune teller merely laughed and brought the ranger’s hands closer to her own.

“Child, I don’t have to follow the “Ranger Code” Zordon put in place for you young Power Rangers. Besides, a woman’s got to make a living somehow.” She finished and noticed the surprised look that had graced the Pink Ranger’s face at the mention of Zordon, chuckling lightly, she decided that that would be a story for another day. “Now, Kimberly Ann Hart, what would you like to see?” She asked and detached her hands to make a sweeping motion over the crystal ball, which immediately began to radiate a bright, near golden, yellow.

Now, Kimberly wasn’t naive enough anymore to not believe in the power of prophecy, especially after the vision Zordon had put them through showing Rita destroying everything they know and love, so, she merely shrugged at the question, not really knowing what about her future she wanted to know. If she ever goes to college? Gets a job? Manages being a Ranger and having a normal life? Meets someone? Finally gets a dog? Out of all the things she may have expected to see, what she saw was something she didn’t expect and certainly didn’t want to get her hopes up for.

Before she knows what’s happening she hears the fortune teller whisper some kind of incantation as she feels herself fall into what feels like a lucid dream. Everything is brighter and more vivid and Kimberly feels like a visitor in her own body, like she’s seeing everything but unable to control herself or anything around her.

She feels herself walking down an all too familiar path that leads to her favourite diving spot by the cliffs, there’s a gentle pressure in her left hand that fills her dream self with a certain warmth and suddenly there’s a person in front of her, tugging on her hand until they’re both running up to the cliff’s edge, giggling and tugging at their clothing to get ready to jump in. It’s then that Kimberly notices that the person in front of her, who had been holding her hand; had been making her insides warm, was another girl, who also happened to be her fellow ranger. She was on a date with Trini? As if this wasn’t confusing enough. Soon enough, dream her and Trini have stripped into their underwear and begun their run to the cliff’s edge, grasping each other’s hands as they jumped over, screaming in pure joy until they hit the water.

It was as if the water has knocked her forward in her dream as the next thing she knows she’s walking down the aisle? Trini is already by the altar, watching as her soon to be wife makes her way with Jason on her arm. Kimberly feels her dream self begin to well up and rush to wipe at her eyes to stop the tears, although she can’t help but internally match the smile she feels tugging at her face as she sees the smile on Trini’s face, as well as the rest of the rangers, with Zack stood proudly next to Trini, nudging her every now and then with obvious excitement, and Billy stood on Kimberly’s side, stood tall as he fidgets slightly with his light pink boutonnière, to which Zack has a matching yellow one.

Throughout the wedding, Kimberly didn’t blame her dream self for not being able to pull herself together to not cry because Trini’s vows were next level romantic and heartfelt and lovely and soulful and neither herself or dream Kimberly can contain their emotions at this point. When, at the end of their vows, Trini mouths an ‘I love you’ as they exchange rings, something instantly clicks in Kimberly’s mind and soul when her dream self mouths it back. Just as they’re leaning in to share their first kiss as wife and wife, something Kimberly hadn’t realised she actually  _ wanted _ , she felt herself being pulled away yet again.

This time around she found herself on the move instantly and her first assumption was that she was in battle, if the screaming and yelling was anything to go by, but then she saw two little girls running around a garden, laughter filling the air as they were being chased by a decidedly older, but still beautiful, Trini, shouting “Mami, stop!” and “Mommy, help!” and Kimberly feels herself fill with so much love and happiness in that moment that it takes her a few seconds to process that she’s ‘mommy’ until she finds herself chasing after the children, her children, with Trini, their other mother, her goddamn  _ wife _ .

Kimberly didn’t know if she was going to explode from being so overwhelmed or so happy.

They run around for a little longer until the girls run off to the small swingset at the end of the garden and Kimberly sees Trini turn and offer her the gentlest of smiles. One not too dissimilar to the one Trini currently gives her. She feels herself walk slowly over to Trini and grab the other woman’s hand so they can sit on the grass and watch their children play.

“How did we get so lucky?” Kimberly heard herself ask and Trini just shrugs and offers another gentle smile as she leans her face closer to Kimberly’s and Kimberly doesn’t expect her heart to beat that hard at the prospect of kissing Trini, which is something she really,  _ really _ , wants, only for her to feel herself being pulled away again, much to her annoyance. If she could scream, she would right now.

She’d just have to kiss Trini in real life to make up for it. 


End file.
